Estudio doble ciego
by Suave-Primavera
Summary: Luna siempre ve por el Quisquilloso y siempre esta luchando para ilustrar a las masas. Un día se presenta la oportunidad de hacer un gran articulo que involucra jugar con la Amortentia. Esta historia participa en el reto "Reto Off-Scorse de Septiembre: Amortentia al azar" de El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas.


**"Esta historia participa en el reto "Reto Off-Scorse de Septiembre: Amortentia al azar" de El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas"**

**Debo advertir que este fic está visto desde dos puntos de vista. El primero es de Luna y el segundo es de Harry, dicho esto creo que su lectura no será complicada.**

**.Estudio doble ciego.**

Luna:

-Dime Myrtle ¿Cómo se siente el pasar por las tuberías de Hogwarts y echarte un chapuzón en el lago? ¿Es divertido? ¿Se te pega mucho el moho? –pregunte alistando uno de mis pergaminos junto con una pluma y tintero.

-Este… disculpa ¿Pero para qué es esto? ¿Es que acaso quieres burlarte de mí? – chillo Myrtle escandalizada. Yo la mire sonriente.

-¿Burlando de ti? ¡Claro que no! ¡Este es un tema de gran importancia y sobre todo muy interesante! Si me lo permites estoy buscando hechos extraordinarios para un nuevo artículo del Quisquilloso y pensé que la gente tiene derecho a enterarse de esto – explique emocionada.

Myrtle me miro sin comprender y abrió la boca para, seguramente, dar su total acuerdo a mi causa cuando una voz femenina ya conocida para mi le interrumpió.

-Vamos Neville, lo harás bien bajo mi tutela y si la acabamos pronto ¡Tal vez podamos comenzar a practicar pociones del siguiente curso! – Me asome con cautela fuera del cubículo de Myrtle para toparme con Neville y Hermione que sostenían un montón de cosas y trastos.

-Disculpa un momento Myrtle, creo que puede haber algo interesante por allí – dije al tiempo que salía del baño.

-¡Nadie quiere nunca escucharme! ¡Siempre hay cosas más interesantes que las que hace Myrtle! – escuche que gritaba la fantasma para luego oír salpicar el agua.

Seguí avanzando hacia mis dos amigos que acomodaban con velocidad impresionante los objetos, parecían ya haber practicado la ya mencionada poción otras tantas veces ¿Qué estarían haciendo?

-Pero Hermione… ¿Del siguiente curso? ¿No crees que es demasiado? – escuche que preguntaba Neville.

-Anda, anda, si podemos preparar esta Amortentia seguro prepararemos fácilmente otras cosas – decía Hermione.

¿Amortentia? Qué curioso, hace mucho que no encontraba a nadie haciéndola…

Sonreí de oreja a oreja cuando una idea se encendió en mi cabeza. Un nuevo y perfecto artículo para el Quisquilloso estaba en mis manos.

Me acerque a los dos y me asome por el lado derecho de Neville.

-¿Qué están haciendo? – dije agrandando mi sonrisa. Ambos dieron un respingo pero Hermione siguió con los preparativos.

-Neville, concéntrate – dijo la castaña con un gruñido. Alce la vista pensativa ¿Era normal gruñir de la forma que lo hacía Hermione? ¿Era genético? – Estamos practicando la Amortentia Luna, Neville aún no la prepara correctamente – dijo Hermione al tiempo que le acercaba a Neville algunas cosas.

-Oh, ya veo, ¿No han pensado en la posibilidad de que el calamar gigante del lago pueda percibir los tres olores? –pregunte extasiada. Tan solo imaginaos ¿Qué podría percibir una criatura de más de cinco toneladas? Oh no, eso sonó mal, yo no estaba llamando gordo al muy honorable calamar.

Hermione frunció el ceño y volvió a gruñir. Me estaba plantando seriamente la posibilidad de hacer estudios sobre sus gruñidos. Neville me observo pensativo.

-Realmente no lo creo ¿De quién estaría enamorado esa cosa? – me pregunto el muchacho, ceñudo.

-De Myrtle por su puesto – dije intentando razonar –y Myrtle seguro lo ama a él ¿Si no porque siempre se pasa por el lago además de lo divertido que debe de ser el sistema de tuberías del castillo? – dije con perfecta lógica. Neville asintió confundido al tiempo que Hermione le llamaba la atención.

-Eso me parece un tontería Luna, no me parece probable que creaturas salvajes de ese tipo puedan amar – dijo Hermione machacando una cosa de dudosa procedencia.

Lo sonreí curiosa.

-¿Y qué hay de Ron? – pregunte con diversión al ver como Hermione dejaba caer unas hojitas verdes y las recogía enseguida para luego agregarlas. ¡No puedo creer que haya personas tan distraídas!

-No entiendo a qué te refieres. Neville, agrega las alas de mariposa – dijo Hermione apresuradamente.

Neville agrego el ingrediente.

-El profesor me matara si no aprendo a hacer esto… - mascullo Neville haciéndome alzar las cejas con sorpresa. ¿Matarlo? ¿Cómo? Yo creía que estaba prohibido para profesores y en común para toda la comunidad mágica…. Tal vez solo lo hiciese desaparecer convenientemente, eso era. Neville era un exagerado.

-Hablando de nuestro profesor– comencé a decir con la duda plantada en mi cabeza - ¿De cuánto calzara? ¿Dónde comprara sus túnicas? Y más importante ¿Qué acondicionador de cabello usara? Siento que usa extracto de pelo de unicornio molido revuelto con algo que no logro identificar ¿Será una sustancia ilegal del mal? – pregunte emocionándome. ¡Un crimen seguramente! Ese profesor era todo un pillo ¿Eh?

Hermione lanzo otro gruñido captando mi atención.

-Hermione, empiezo a hacerme serias preguntas – dije rascándome la barbilla – Tus gruñidos… ¿Son genéticos? – pregunte expectante. -¿Hay algún tipo de magia en ellos?

Hermione me observo ¿Molesta? Nah, seguro era mi imaginación y me observaba de forma comprensiva, debe de haber resivido ya muchas preguntas sobre sus extraños gruñidos.

-Luna, déjanos acabar la Amortentia ¿Quieres? – dijo Hermione. Yo asentí un poco confundida y me senté en el piso de los baños.

Observe el suelo e imagine cuantas personas habrían pisoteado este piso tan solo para orinar y cuantas otras lo habían hecho por una causa extraña, tan solo imaginaos, tan solo aquí había tres personas que claramente no habían venido para orinar.

Myrtle se me acerco volando y sorbiéndose los mocos.

-Creo saber qué quieres hacer Lunática – me dijo limpiándose la cara con su túnica. Yo alce los hombros sin nada que decir en realidad. Myrtle rio traviesa – no me parece mala idea pero eso sí, tendrás hartos problemas.

Yo asentí distraída.

-¿Entonces si es divertido viajar por las tuberías de Hogwarts? – pregunte curiosa para pasar el rato.

-¡Deja de intentar burlarte de mí! – chillo Myrtle que se fue volando a su retrete de nuevo.

Di un largo suspiro y me levante de mi lugar acercándome a Hermione y a Neville.

-¿Ya está? – pregunte recuperando mi entusiasmo.

-¡Así es! – dijo Neville con alegría - ¡Hermione ha dicho que salió perfecta!

-No solo lo digo yo, también lo dicen los libros – dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo satisfecha. Me levante curiosa y con un brillo astuto en mis ojos.

-¿Cómo sabes que si funciona Hermione? –pregunte casi con tono retador revisando si picaba el anzuelo.

-Claro que funciona – dijo ella con el ceño fruncido – seguimos las instrucciones a la perfección, los libros lo indican.

-Pero no tienes la certeza de que funcione sin probarla – dije insistiendo. Hermione se cruzó de brazos y volteo a ver a Neville, momento justo que aproveche para sacar un frasquito y recoger algo de la poción.

-No la probaremos, sé que es perfecta - dijo Hermione finalmente levantando el mentón. –vámonos Neville. Lo hiciste bien.

Dicho esto la muchacha tomo sus cosas y se fue con Neville siguiéndola.

Sonreí entusiasmada y observe el frasco con la poción que había logrado conseguir.

-Perfecto – dije con una gran sonrisa.

-No es buena idea – dijo Myrtle a mi lado. Alce una ceja.

-¿De dónde sales? ¿Quieres contarme lo de las tuberías? – dije sonriendo.

-¡Eres muy mala! – y se fue volando de nuevo.

…

Harry:

La verdad era que estaba esperando a Hermione ya que Ron había ido al baño y me encontraba terriblemente solo. Pero verla entrar al gran comedor de esa forma jamás me lo habría esperado.

Hermione iba tomada de la mano de Neville sin quitarle la vista de los ojos ni un segundo.

-No mi Nevi-nevi, yo te amo más.

-Eres muy dulce pero yo te amo más.

¿Nevi-nevi? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Los observe con la mandíbula desencajada caminar hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y detenerse frente a mi aun cuchicheándose cosas cursis.

En eso Ron llego y se les quedo viendo fijamente.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –dijo apretando los labios. Fruncí el ceño disgustado sabiendo que habría una discusión. Todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre nosotros… pero entonces sentí una mirada algo más especial.

Me gire para ver a Luna que reír desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, le observe con astucia y vi cómo, ante mi mirada se ponía rígida y se ponía a anotar cosas en una libreta.

-Luna… - murmure ignorando a todos y levantándome para interrogar a la muchacha.

Me acerque a donde estaba la chica y le sonreí.

-¿Tienes algo que ver en esto? – le pregunte directamente.

-¿Es muy malo? – me dijo en respuesta haciéndome sonreír, vale, de hecho no era mala la situación.

-Es Amortentia ¿Verdad? – Luna asintió sonriendo.

-Es para un artículo del quisquilloso, se pasara el efecto, no te preocupes. – me dijo ella al tiempo que me invitaba a sentarme a su lado.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? Tú ya estabas en el comedor y es demasiado temprano para que les dieses algo, además somos de otra casa, no pudiste entrar sola a Gryffindor – le dije intrigado a Luna que agrando su sonrisa.

-Yo no entre, los elfos de las cocinas han sido muy amables al ayudarme – lance una carcajada con las palabras de la chica.

-Espero el articulo valga la pena – le dije alzando una ceja.

-Lo hará – respondió Luna sonriendo – los estudios doble ciego siempre son divertidísimos.

**N/A**

**El método de doble ciego es una herramienta del método científico que se usa para prevenir que los resultados de una investigación puedan estar influidos por el efecto placebo o por el sesgo del observador. La investigación a ciegas es una importante herramienta en muchos campos de investigación, desde la medicina a la psicología, y de las Ciencias Sociales a la ciencia forense. **

**¡Gracias y espero les haya gustado!**


End file.
